


Hetalia One Shots

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bishounen, Clubbing, Comic, Crossdressing, Dog Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Football | Soccer, Gen, Germany, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Korean Characters, Memes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Northern Ireland, Party, Reincarnation, Shoujo, Sick Character, Talking, Tsunderes, Waiters & Waitresses, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: (originally posted January 23rd 2016)





	1. (Gakuen AU!) (Typical Bishoujo Story)

For Ludwig today was the same as any other day except the school had expanded to let Middle Schoolers and High Schoolers into the school so he had to switch classrooms when he entered this new classroom he felt like a giant compared to all the tiny middle schoolers he sat at an empty desk and started getting out his workbooks and stationary trying to focus on what the teacher was saying.

however, some of the middle schoolers were being annoying except for one a girl who actually tried to stop the noise only to be chewed out during the rest of the lesson.

she was completely silent only speaking if asked to soon the bell went for lunch and all the students headed for the cafeteria He attempted to sit with his fellow college students instead they fleed because they were too scared of his intimidating aura  he silently walked out to a nearby bench and ate his lunch alone until for first time someone actually spent lunch with him it was the middle schooler girl from before he was very suprised about this because 1.people usually think he is too strict and scary to be friends with and 2. he's never had much interactions with girls he wanted to say something though he was too confused to start the conversation one of his old classmates who had the reputation of being a "gentleman" told him that if you can't think of anything to say let the lady start the conversation first

The girl smiled as she walked over  
"Um hi can I sit on this bench with you I know you from my class and I can see I'm not the only person here who doesn't want to spend lunch alone"

Ludwig stuttered    
" S-sure I didn't know you're lonely too that's very kind of you"

The girl introduced herself  
"Oh I should maybe introduce myself I'm Kelsey, Kelsie O' Neil  it's a strange Scottish name I know"

Ludwig then did the same "your name isn't strange it's quite unique I am Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt I'm 17 years old"

Kelsie was interested upon hearing his name "

"Your name's Ludwig? like the classical music composer Ludwig Van Beethoven? cool his music is ace"

Ludwig was fascinated   
"Mmm, this Madchen sounds like a good friend she certainly likes this conversation then why is she so silent in class?

he asked  
"Ja why are you acting so different around me than when you're in class"

 

Kelsie blushed coldly   
"That's None of your business"


	2. Marisa's secrets and a German's awkardness (AU! Hetalia) (Ecchi Comedy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (note:Marisa is a old human hetalia oc I made who was a 17 year old yandere type character)

It was night time Marisa had just finished eating dinner and putting her little brother to bed she was resting on the couch what she didn't know was her friend Ludwig decided to visit her.

she made him some bratwurst and did some  working out with him  but she was quiet throughout

she secretly had feelings for him but she was too embarrassed and anxious to show them along with the fact like Ludwig, she was a secret pervert she just didn't show it until while Marisa was waiting for Ludwig to finish his shower he found something in the wash basket it was a german translated yaoi manga Marisa owned when he asked her about it she blushed bright red and couldn't come up with an excuse

Ludwig said, "Why do you have this adult Comic Buch?"

Marisa blushed and said "I just really like the characters, plot, and romance before she chuckled

  
Ludwig folded his hands and raised an eyebrow

Marisa sighed moved her head down and said  "I find that I get turned on when there are naughty scenes"  

 

Ludwig blushed and angrily said "Why is that Marisa"! said shyly

"It's because the boys in them are understanding, brave and they make me feel like someone loves me even if they are fictional and are showing love to their partner, not to me"

Ludwig blushed even more and said "well I knew someone who is brave and loves you"

"who?" she said

Ludwig sighed and said "es was mich," (it was me)

 

Marisa was surprised 

"why me why do you even love me I'm only 17 and I doubt anyone loves me"

 

Ludwig softened his voice

"Don't you ever think like that your beautiful and  I love you so much"

 

Marisa shouted back

"how can you love me if I'm such a pervert"

Ludwig blushed and said "cause I'm one too"  when he picked  up cosplay dog ears

"arf arf"

Marisa smiled and said "well I actually find that pretty cute"

Ludwig was surprised and said "Nobody has ever called me cute" before Marisa smiled and hugged Ludwig

he smiled pecking her on the lips Ich Liebe Dich Liebling (I love you, darling)  
  
Lesson: sometimes it's okay to be open about your feelings and interests as long as it doesn't harm others or in this case, if it has something to do with adult interests don't be too open about it


	3. (Ulster’s New Friend (AU! Hetalia) *fluff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a party goes wrong Kelsie befriends Ludwig

Lisa  (Ireland) worked at the nightclub as a waitress however because he was a lad in a lass body he would almost always be mistaken for a woman dressing in drag didn't help either even though he secretly loved dressing in the traditional dance dresses and designer Hipster clothes he had enough of the customers that would patronize him so he let his little sister Kelsie (Ulster) take over the job she didn't mind she was good at serving food and drinks and she didn't mind the guests so what could go wrong...

 

Gilbert asked  
"Hey Fraulein Where’s mien Sandwich und wurst"

Kelsie replied

" wait a minute" as she ran up to the table and served the  plate

Gilbert mistook Kelsie for Lisa

"Danke hey Lisa have you gotten more HeiB (Hot) since last time?"

Kelsie didn't expect that  
"What I, I uh thanks I guess?"

Gilbert gave a flirty wink   
"Your welcome Fraulein"

Kelsie ran back to Lisa whispering coldly

  
"You didn't tell me your boyfriend was going here"

Lisa slapped himself   
"Dammit I should have told you I've probably drunk too much Guinness today"

Kelsie whined  
"Then why did I have to bloody take over your job I didn't know it meant this"

Lisa said  
"Just try and deal with it sis aright"

Kelsie was irritated by that as she went "Tch Fine" before slamming the door

Hercule asked for ann order  
"Waitress, I’d like a feta cheese yoghurt"

Kelsie grinned   
"Coming right up" mumbling under her breath "Lazy Hoarder"

as Kelsie walked over to serve him his order she tripped over one of Hercule's cats that were resting in the middle of the floor  
  
"OW! Hercule! didn’t you put your cats with the other pets in the back hangout room"

Hercule was offended

"What? I thought they were just playing are you being rude to my cats?"

Kelsie kept her composure   
"No No No I was just saying that you should keep them under control they could hurt someone"

Hercule still wouldn't let it go and ended up being the second person to mistake Kelsie for Lisa   
"I don’t have to keep them under control Ireland they are free cats you don’t have to be so Prejudice against them"

Kelsie got pissed off  
"Don’t talk to me about prejudice when I have to endure it every day  Pog Mi Horn (Kiss my ass)"

Hercule scoffed "Very well then" before they had a fight 

Kelsie shouted "You Douche"

Hercule's cats knocked tuna over Kelsie's uniform as he gave the finger when he left  
he gave the finger and leaves while his cats knocked tuna over her uniform.  
  
Eventually, the club caused too much ruckus and Cillian rudely kicked them out except for Felicano and Francis because they helped clean up the mess Hercule’s cats made before they left   
  
"I can’t believe this is what she has to endure why doesn't anyone outside the UK know the difference between My Sister (Ireland) and Me"  
ever since then, it's been given a bad name they might as well call me the Troublemaker Country of the UK"

                                     
"Well, there’s nobody else here". Kelsie then saw Arthur who had crashed on the sofa ".except Arthur well  it wasn’t that hectic"

 

Kelsie then noticed there was someone still in the club 

Kelsie walked up to him "Um S-Sir aren't you leaving too and why did you not party hard like the others?"

Ludwig felt a bit socially awkward but explained anyway  
"I didn't get my chance to order the line was too long and I didn't party hard because I don't like loud wild events like this the craziness is too much I already get enough of it from mien brother"

Kelsie nodded and started a conversation with Ludwig   
  
"Oh  I actually feel the same way my brothers go completely bonkers on these types of occasions and I don't party hard either too many dangerous risks are taken that cause damage to their health I prefer just listening to music with mild dances that don't wreck the place"

Ludwig groaned  
  
"Ja some of the reckless chaos they cause make them act like dummkopfs that must be unbearable like if mien brother multiplied  I don't think I'd be able to handle it"

Kelsie shrugged  
  
"Yeah your brother must be quite the delinquent so what would you like to order?"

Ludwig said  
  
Just some Potato Bread and Beer, please

Kelsie then went off to get what he had ordered  
  
Sure I'll get right to it

Kelsie arrived back with his order  
  
"Here you go"

Ludwig said  
  
"Danke for the meal...So I hear this Potato Bread is from Ireland?"

Kelsie corrected him  
  
"Actually it's from Ulster, Northern Ireland that's where I'm from I make lots of Potato food Pasties, Fries and Coddles which is like a type of Stew that also has sausages"

Ludwig then asked Kelsie about her country even though it was through rose coloured glasses due to the food Ludwig liked  
  
"mmm that sounds like a very delectable meal two of mien favourite foods cooked together in one healthy meal  
looks like I'm not the only Potato lover Ireland must be  great with Good food, Good Beer, Good Entertainment no annoyances at all it must be a dream place for you right?"

Kelsie cringed as she gave Ludwig a history lesson  
  
"N-not really in Ulster, there are lots of riots and brawls and it was all arguments about Catholics and Protestants"

Ludwig drank his beer  
  
"I experienced something similar, many innocent lives were lost some of my "friends" caused some of the worst war crimes in history why couldn't I have rebelled against my bosses orders"

Ludwig had a long drunken ramble 

Kelsie said

"That sounds terrible even though our Failures are in the past they have still left incurable scars on our future  
has Roderich really changed at all?"

Ludwig shook his head  
  
"Nein the only positives in his current political beliefs are innovating Socialism which does sound like a good idea except too many conservative countries argue to actually get that idea to work"

Kelsie agreed  
  
I'm a Socialist, however, my Politicians want me to think otherwise

Ludwig pondered  
  
"Mm maybe I could help you along with the Socialism me and you could make a good team  
with your activism and mien Political skills Both of our Countries could get better reputations"

Kelsie liked the idea   
  
"Really? sure" Kelsie shook his hand as she gave Ludwig the bill as it was now night time  
  
"Danke for understanding, Auf Wiedersehen!"


	4. Prussia's Funeral and Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia dies or does he?

The rain dropped heavily on a dull hill in Germany as a coffin was being prepared for a Soldier, Country, Cousin, Friend and Dear Brother  
  
Ludwig walked with the other friends of Gilbert along the grass up to Gilbert's grave on the stone said Rest In Peace Gilbert Beilschmidt 1701-1947-2016 followed by the phrase   
  
"I was so awesome life couldn't handle me"  
  
Ludwig started to sob and tried to reminisce about fond memories he had with his dear brother  
  
Elizabeth tried to keep her cool but ended up sobbing as well as Roderich who tried to hide it by saying his own bias opinions about the legendary German country once ruled by the Teutonic Knights  
  
  
while the Korean brothers just observed the scenery they could see a small barely visible shadow of what looked like Gilbert's spirit with wings resembling that of his emblem The Prussian eagle bird on a swing where grown phoenix chickens pulled the swing up towards the other world.  
  
a few months later one of the Korean brothers visited their sister Eun Ji in Seoul for a week when he came across a man who reminded him of Prussia he had pink eyes and platinum blonde hair while wearing a bandage on his left hand, glasses blocking the sunlight and wearing the latest in Korean runway fashion.  
  
"Hallo there," he said I am a foreigner from East Germany it is great to meet you Korea is a fascinating place I remember mien vati used to travel here to learn about philosophy and trade  
  
" hope that I have a good time here"  
the man smiled and then walked off  
  
Hyung and his younger sister were surprised at first but then realized that it was best that they just let Gilbert enjoy his new life a life away from war, tragedy and being a former country.  
  
Hyung smiled with a small tear in his eyes before deciding to take his sister to a restaurant to take their minds off their previous melancholic moment.


	5. Family Tree's and OC's /The Kirklands/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada celebrates Family Day

Matthew sat on his maple leaf couch sighing sadly while he turned on the tv, the day was the 15th February specifically family day sure Matthew had a family but they were busy Alfred was at the movies,Arthur was trying to deal with his pushy boss and Francis was cooking he started to wonder about how the other countries were spending their day even if they didn't know about "Family Day" he decided to use this idea to his advantage,he grabbed his video camera and posted his idea on the internet surprisingly some countries had responded Matthew felt less lonely and clicked the play button on his laptop.

 

 

 

Connor (Northern Ireland) was holding his camera vlogging around his house

"Hi, Matthew I'm going to tell you about my family let's see......."

Connor then gave a detailed anecdote about his families origins 

  
"It all started when there were two powerful women during the times when Ancient Rome was around  
those women were Britannia and Hibernia there was also our Celtic Daddy and Celtic Uncles/Aunties  
back in those days I didn't even exist I was still part of my brother now sister he used to love playing musical instruments, cooking with mum,Hunting,Archery,visiting witches for advice and playing with our cousin Conan Allistor used to enjoy practising his skills at hunting and music too though he was slightly mean at times and a snitch if we did anything wrong we would get a licking  Dylan wasn't that different either he really liked dragons and sheep There was also our close acquaintances Branok, William,Melawn, Madenn  and Kelsie those Medival times weren't all good though the healthcare was gruesome and the punishments for crimes were very vile  
anyway things have changed now I'm Connor,Callum I get along quite well with my family though we do have the occasional fight that's just how our family is sometimes other than the fact there's a lot of alcoholics except for Peter,Coretta and Kelsie now I never ever drink unless I'm depressed  so I'm going to introduce you to my family members"

he pointed the camera to Arthur watching Prime Ministers Questions on BBC1  
"Oh Bloody Hell"

he pointed the camera to Allistor sitting in the other room watching football

Connor commentated "there's Allistor (Scotland) who is drunk of his ass right now"

Allistor shook his head waving to the camera "Nah"

he pointed the camera to Dylan (Wales) who was having some technical difficulties

Connor commentated   
there's Dylan who is going mad with a computer

Dylan whined, "Why don't you work?"

Connor commentated as he got Lisa (Ireland) on facetime

"there's my sister Lisa who is at work" Brian waved happily behind the bar he was working behind "Dia Duit"

Connor then snuck into his sister Kelsie's room when she was in the middle of drawing something while listening to Megadeth  
"there's my dear Kelsie who is listening to metal music right now"

Kelsie shouted "Shut up I'm trying to draw here!" threatening to throw a doc marten at his face until the door shut 

Connor then redirected his camera to the front door where his other sister Coretta (Cornwall) had arrived back from the arcade

Coretta melodramatically cried out "There were minions everywhere!!!"

 

Connor then turned on skype to talk to 

Lindsay (London) who waved to the camera "Hi There"

William (West Midlands) who was watching a match "Goal"

Nathan (North West England) who was listening to The Cure "F*k off"

Melawn (Also Cornwall) waved giving the devil horns symbol "sup"

Connor finished his vlog  
"except for Conan (Connacht), Peter, Nick (Isle of Mann) and Madenn (Brittany) they've moved to their own places well Madenn  is in France now  
we are still on good terms I think?"


	6. (AU! 5P!) Chav England and 5P! Gopnik Russia (Illness fluff)

**Arthur coughed while** Ivan looked at him Arthur was unwell

"what is wrong with you?"

Arthur coldly said

"are you blind? I have a cold"  
  
Ivan pondered

"maybe some memes will make you feel better"

Arthur complained

"the memes are ok but it's not working"  
  
Ivan smirked "do you need me to give you some Nandos secret sauce"

Arthur resisted "No Ivan that's Gay"  
  
Ivan gave him a Russian Winnie the Pooh plush "how about some Chips and a hug from Винни-Пух?"  
Arthur felt cold about it at first but he liked the feeling

"But Ivan I haven't played with Winnie the Pooh since I was baby  
wait it is soft and this is even softer this feeling is ace"

only to realize he was holding Ivan's hand close to his face not the teddy bear  
  
Ivan said "that's not the teddy bear that's my hand"

Arthur nervously screamed as his hidden secret was now revealed  
  
"No no I'm Gay ah!"

Ivan tried to settle him

"Calm down Arthur at least you admitted it there's a reason why you ship idubbz and filthy frank and even though my country doesn't accept Gays I don't care"

Arthur was in tears  "I didn't want to admit it because I try to be tough but really my family is a bit nuts and almost everything I do is wrong  
this means I'm an f-f-f-f-f he struggled to say the slur when Ivan cut him off  
  
"nyet I wouldn't call you a cigarette you are better than that you are number one"

he dried his tears as he hummed the We are Number One song from Lazy Town"

"da da da da We are Number One " **when he sneezed**

Ivan  rolled his eyes 

"your cold still isn't away though I'll go and get you some medicine"

Arthur just rested   
  
"alright Ivan" he yawned  
  
Gopnik Russia  was  **in the waiting room**

mumbling "Blyat this is taking forever"

when the Pharmacist finally gave him what Arthur needed to recover  
  
 "Here's the medicine he will have to take it orally for a few days and in the meantime, this paracetamol should calm his throat"

even Ivan was shocked and how much this was  
  
"this is a lot of medicine for my friend to take I hope he's still in one piece when I get back"

he arrived back at the flat  
  
"Ok Arthur I have a lot of medication for you to take and you better take it"  
  
"fine" Arthur coughed 

Ivan took the empty needleless syringe out of the package  
  
"first is the Oral syringe"

Arthur screamed  
  
"y-your giving me butt sex, Ivan?"

Ivan rolled his eyes coldly  
  
"No you idiot I'm giving you medicine through your nose think of it like your vaping"

Arthur understood "oh ok"

Ivan held the syringe in Arthur's Nose  
"Now hold still"  
  
Arthur sniffled eventually it was over  
  
Ivan asked "do you need a tissue?" **giving Arthur a tissue**

Arthur dabbed his face with the tissue and took a few breaths

"thanks for helping me, Ivan"

Ivan smiled  
"your welcome Arthur your my mate"

Arthur shrugged "I guess we are now soulmates"

Ivan cuddled him  
  
"da"

after the cuddle Arthur made a suggestion  
  
"wanna make fun of youtube videos and anime vines while listening to Linkin Park?"  
  
Ivan responded "I'd love that"


	7. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> football fluff involving the UK family

Arthur was humming the football song Noble England

"It's coming home lads it's coming home"

Connor (Northern Ireland) popped his head around the living room

"what you? after another night of drinking"

Arthur coldly said

"No, you twat football I'm coming home"

Allistor (Scotland) joined in putting his cigarette but away

smirking "you haven't won the world cup since 1966"

Arthur scoffed "Well watch and find out"

(later)

Allistor was shocked but not surprised as he had an emotionless face 

"what am I watching?"

while Connor was beyond confused "Who's Harry Kane?"


End file.
